


Viktor & Yuuri

by morningpeaches



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Actor!Viktor, Anorexia, Eleanor and Park AU, First Love, High School, M/M, Purging, Underage Drinking, Vikuuri, actor!yuri, bulling, chubby!yuuri, otayuri - Freeform, troubled home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningpeaches/pseuds/morningpeaches
Summary: Set over the course of one school year two misfit high school seniors fall in love, both are smart enough to know that first love almost never last but are brave and desperate enough to try.





	1. One: Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yuri on ice (I do own some oc's though)
> 
> First story for Yuri!!!on ice I don't know the anime that well as only watched the series once over but I'm trying to write a good fic here. Hope you enjoy.

Even the voices of his favorite bands couldn't drown out the noise of all the idiots on his bus. Yuuri tried to listen to the calming voice, and the beat of Twenty One Pilots but this was a slow, steady song, not much screaming. He groaned. Of all the places he could ever sit why had he chosen the back of the bus? That's where all the badass kids and bullies sat, just because that's the place were the bus driver didn't notice anything. They could torment kids, drink beer, smoke, eat anything they wanted because of all the people on this god forsaken bus. "Yes we did!" Someone shouted behind him. "No we fucking didn't moron!" Reeki shouted back. Reeki. Now that boy was at the top of the food chain. He picked on every kids in known existence yet he was easily the most popular guy in high school. "Here, I'll even ask somebody." Yuuri shut his eyes and hoped to god that Reeki didn't choose to ask him whatever question he wanted an answer for. "Katsuki! Hey Katsuki!" He sunk more into his seat, backing against the window and pressed his headphones to his ears. He felt something hit the back of his head, a piece of paper. "Hey fat ass!" Yuuri pulled down his headphones and shouted. "What!" He said it a little to squeaky though so everyone snickered. "Did we have homework last night?" Yuuri knew better than to say yes, if he did Reeki would ask to copy and he would be forced to give his paper to him, which resulted in not getting it back ever again. "No!" He shouted back to him, then he pulled his headphones back up. He looked down at his stomach, he was fat. He wasn't 'I have man titties' fat because he didn't, he had a flat chest for someone his weight. But he was fat, he saw a pudge every time he looked down or walked. That's just the way it is and that's probably why he stopped eating a long time ago. Nobody really made fun of him before but two years ago when his best friend, Phichit, moved away there was nobody to defend him so everyone saw him as easy target. Fat, short, nerdy, and just down right lame.

He had barley gotten half way through another song when the bus fell silent. The bus never did that so something weird must have happened because he could hear Tyler Joseph's voice loud and clear. Yuuri stopped staring out the window and scooted over so he could see what everyone was staring at. It was a new kid. They never had a new kid, they lived in a small town with only four hundred people attending the highschool. How the hell did they get a new kid? "He's fucking beautiful, I'll give him that." Yes. Yes, that's exactly what he was. Beautiful. Silver hair sweeping over one of his ocean blue eyes, he was tall and from what Yuuri could see through his oh so tight shirt he was built. Then he, the new kid, locked eyes with Yuuri making him jump back to the window so fast his glasses fell off. "Alright kids, quite gawking and as for you set down!" Yuuri put his headphones back on but he could still hear all the girls trying to get this gorgeous specimen to seat next to them. A few of them even offered that their friends would get off a seat for him. He felt somebody staring at him, the new kid, he tried hard to ignore his stare but he spoke up. "Is this seat taken?" God. He didn't even sound like he was from around here, he sounded.... Russian? Yuuri couldn't help but shake his head. "Can I sit here then?" Yuuri shrugged but in reality he wanted to shout no at the handsome Russian man and make him sit next to an over excited girl. Fortunately for him, Yuuri wasn't an asswhole. He felt the weight of another person shift on to the seat. He closed his eyes and tried to listen to his music but the new kid spoke too soon. "I'm Viktor. Who might you be, cutie?" Yuuri's eyes widened. Cutie? Was he sure about that? To Yuuri he looked like a hamster with stuffed cheeks and glasses. "I'm Y-yuuri." He tried not to look at him but that doesn't mean he couldn't feel his excitement. "I have a friend name Yuri! I hope we can be friends too!" This time Yuuri turned to take a quick glance at him and saw him winking. Goodness. He hoped he wouldn't be sitting here tomorrow.


	2. Two: Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice or any of its characters

Viktor had always disliked the idea of going to an actual high school, one with kids, teachers and different classes. So imagine how utterly disgusted he was when Yakov, his manager and adoptive father, forces him to attended school his final year before going off to college. Its not like he was the only one suffering his foster brother, Yuri, was also going to school but he went to a private school, not a public school with gross kids, teachers, and lunches. There was a reason of course why Yuri was going to a private school and why they had decided to move to Japan instead of just attended school at Russia. That reason was the fans. Yuri was more popular then Viktor by a long shot but that was only because he was one of the main characters of a television series call Play Things. Viktor was more popular in Russia and America, in Japan Yakov was sure not a single person would know his name. He suppose that's why Yuri got to go to a good private school, he might have more fans in public school then in a private one and that was the argument Yakov put up with Viktor everytime he asked why he had to attended a regular high school. But he was really in no place to argue, Yuri is younger than him, he's fifteen, so he would have to attend school longer. But then there was college, so he was forced to take five years off of acting just to have a proper education. He liked to do school on set though, he only had four subjects he needed to do and the each took thirty minutes so school was only two hours for him. Not to mention he had his teachers undivided attention at all times. In public school the teacher would stand in the front of the class room explaining what they would be doing for the next forty-five minutes and happily make their way back behind their desk without even helping the students that didn't understand the work. That's were Viktor was now, in English class, not understanding one word of what Mrs Xiong just said. He groaned letting his eyes look up from his work and examine the class room he was in. He sighed and looked back down to his work. "Also, class, whoever doesn't finish has double homework." He could just stab himself with a pencil, he never had homework when working on set.

As its turns out some classes do have there upsides. He understood what was going on in math and ended up not having homework for that class. He didn't have to dress for gym as his uniform wasn't in yet. In science they watched a video about how to remember the periodic table. But history class had the best upside of all, the cute boy with glasses and black hair on the bus. Believe him, he'd seen a lot of good looking people, cute people, while working in the acting business. But never in his whole life had he'd seen anybody more precious looking. The first time he saw him Viktor was completely taken by him. Big brown eyes framed by glass, and short, messy black hair. He had a faint blush on his chubby cheeks and headphones dangling around his neck. When he lurched back Viktor felt that he might have been the luckiest man on that earth because that meant that he was sitting alone. He tried to be friendly and greet him but he seemed not to want company and all he did was listen to him music on full max which meant Viktor could listen to it too (he actually liked the music so that was a bonus.) His name is Yuuri, it didn't suite him though, all he imagined when he heard the name Yuri was a small teenage boy with anger issues. But he liked him anyway, he didn't believe in love at first sight but the boy sure was a cutie. And he was lucky enough to be seated right next to him in history. He could stare at him as long as he wanted, he could already tell that he was going to be failing this class with this boy, Yuuri, sitting right next to him. Not only was he adorable but he was also smart. The teacher always called him out whenever a kid got the answer wrong so he could correct it. Cute, smart, good music taste and what else, oh yeah. He was chubby and soft looking, like a little pig. 'Piggy.' Viktor thought giddily. He spent the rest of the period sneaking glances at Yuuri and making up ways to start an actual conversation with him.


	3. Three: Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to this anime  
> I was sick, so I'm sorry I didn't update for five days!

Yuuri's stepdad, Aki, was rich. And that was one of the things he absolutely hated about him. Aki owned a restaurant with lots of good paying customers coming in and put daily, yet, he wasted all his hard earned money in alcohol. His mother worked at the restaurant, she was a waitress and she sometimes cooked or cleaned. They lived in a tiny apartment above the restaurant that only had a living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Which meant that he had to share one of the bedrooms with two of his three siblings, his younger brother, Takeo, and his younger sister, Mari. His mom made very little money, only three hundred dollars a week and its not like his stepdad helped they at all, all he did was come home drunk, expecting dinner and a place to sleep. His mother, she tried, tried to move away before things got to out of hand, before the hitting got worst, before the sexual abuse was to much. But she ran out of time because she was pregnant with little Aki, and he immediately demanded that they got married. They had the worlds worst argument about it. "I'm not giving birth to a bastard child!" "We don't got no money, Aki!" Yuuri and his siblings huddled on the bed that he shared with Takeo. "I hope he gets ran over a by a truck." Mari had said. "I hope he get eaten by a bear." Takeo said. "I hope we can leave." Yuuri had told them, holding they tightly. Of course the next day when Mari had actually found out about the baby she threw a fit. She shouted about how she was still young and they didn't need another baby around. "You're six years old, Mari!" Their mother had snapped. "You're not a baby anymore! Now go to your room!" Mari marched off making a big scene of it. "So I guess we're not leaving then, huh?" Takeo asked sadly. Hiroko nodded. "The weddings in three weeks." Takeo looked like he was about to throw a fit himself but instead he said. "Can I drink champagne at the wedding? I'm almost thirteen!" Their mother laughed and petted his hair. "We'll see." They didn't even have enough money for soda at the wedding, they had to serve tap water. 

When Yuuri walked in the house after school his family didn't even acknowledge him. Mari was sitting on Aki's lap, sucking her thumb like a baby, it took everything in Yuuri not to throw up on the rug. Takeo just gave him a head nod and continued to watch the show. "Your mothers downstairs." Aki slurred. "If the baby cries hush him before I do." Yuuri rolled his eyes, he always had to take care of the baby, that is when Mari wasn't carrying him around. He hoised himself up on to the top bunk of the bunk bed he and his brother shared. He switched on his phone to text Phichit. Thank got Aki's restaurant had free WiFi.

Hamster Boi: hey! How was school? Is the Russian hottie still sitting next 2 u on the bus?

Yuuri absolutely regrets telling Phichit anything about Viktor, a new kid that arrived at school nearly two weeks ago. He seemed to like Yuuri enough, he always tried to start a conversion on the bus but Yuuri just but his headphones on and turned up the volume.

Yuuri: as always yes did you do good on your exam?

He put him phone down and closed him eyes waiting for his phone to ping, as he did, he thought about Viktor. He is he always trying to talk to me? Does he want to be friends? No, he's probably sitting with because I'm the only non ignorant person on the bus. He seems like a talkative person too, maybe he just likes to talk. He heard his phone ping and picked it up to read the text. 

Hamster Boi: aced it! I'm pretty sure I was the only person who understood it too! Thx for helping me, Senpai!

Yuuri snorted, Phichit began to call him Senpai when Yuuri offered to help tutor him a few months ago.

Hamster Boi: guess what? My mom said you could visit this summer how cool is that?

Yuuri smiled down at his phone. Finally, sometime away from this house, and kids, and school, and Aki. That's all he really needed, sometime off and his best friend.

Yuuri: that's awesome I really need to leave this place.

Hamster Boi: your step dad's that bad?

Yuuri sighed. 'You have to idea', he thought. They talked for a little more about what they would do when Yuuri goes to Thailand, then they said their goodbye's and Yuuri settled down in him bed. Only getting up when he heard the baby wail.

Viktor was definitely listening to Yuuri's music on bus. At first, he had just thought Viktor was sitting close because he wanted too look out the window, as he was always glancing in Yuuri's direction. But then he noticed how he would seemingly move him head and feet as if he was listening to music. Yuuri decided to test this one day as he was listening to Goner, a song that started out soft but hit a huge scream at the end, Yuuri could handle the surprise as the song got softer and softer he knew what was coming. He turned up the volume just in time, "don't let me be!" He witnessed Viktor throw himself back and almost fall on the floor of the bus, he pushed his headphones down to his neck, he couldn't help it. He laughed. Viktors eye lids feel into slits as he glared at Yuuri. "You think you're real fucking cute don't you?" Yuuri shrugged as Viktor began to speak again, he had thought he was going to yell at him bit instead, "Good, 'cause I think so too." Yuuri blushed and put his headphones back on. 'I'll tall to him one day' He thought to himself. 'I can't be a wimp.' He turned to see Viktor looking at him and quickly turned away. 'Not now.'


	4. Four: Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or any of its characters

It only took the girls at his school a week to find out that Viktor was a actor. How he knew this was because one of the girls came by his locker one day, twirling her hair and batting her eye lashes, asked if she could be in one of his movies. She leaned in real close and offered that she would even go nude for the camera. He kindly declined, but made a face of pure disgust as she walked away, pumping out her ass, making it jiggle. Then there was a girl that kept offering a chance for him to be her sugar daddy. But he wasn't interested in them, he only wanted Yuuri. He had try to hold a conversation with him on the bus but all Yuuri seemed to be interested in was his music and someone he text every morning under the name of Hamster Boi. Yuri had also started to notice that Viktor had began to listen to his music as he would presumably turn up the volume whenever Viktor got on the bus and scoot closer to him so their thighs touched. It was the same today as Viktor got on the bus expect this time Yuuri didn't have his signature blue/black headphones on as they were traded in for a pair of black ear buds. He was a little disappointed because that meant they he wouldn't be able to hear his music so loudly anymore. When he sat down he noticed Yuuri was texted his friend, which Viktor always found weird because it seemed that nobody at the school even remotely liked him, expect Viktor. He was totally taken by him. Yuuri smiled and waved at Viktor which he's never done before so he was slightly confused. He took one of the buds out from his ear and spoke in a sweet, soft, syrupy voice that Viktor loved so much. "I don't have my headphones today. Would you to share?" He sounded like a little kid asking for a juice box but he couldn't have sounded better. "Y-yeah!" Did he just stutter? To take his confidence back he snatched the phone out of his hand. "But I get to pick the song. Whats that one about mountains and miracles again?" He looked down at the text that his friend had just send him. 

Hamster Boi: daddy Katsuki strikes again.

The text Yuuri had sent before that had been a picture of him with his glasses off and hair slicked back as he bit his lip and winked at the picture. Viktor could just feel his cock twitch in his pants as Yuuri yanked the phone out of his hand.

"I'll put it on! Okay!"

Viktor nodded and soon enough the music was filling one of ears. He was looking at Yuuri's phone as he text his friend back. Their conversion was a bit boring just talking at exams and college till his friend brought him up.

Hamster Boi: so, is mister 'eyes bluer then the fucking sky's sitting next to you. 

He turned toward Yuuri to see him blushing. He met his eyes for a second before saying. "I really like your friend." Yuuri let out a low, somewhat breathless laugh. "Yeah, he's a real cutie." Viktor would have been jealous if Yuuri didn't sound sarcastic but he did and Viktor felt relieved. He saw Yuuri quickly type back at his friend, who's name he learned through the text had been Phichit, telling him to shut up. Hamster Boi: why is he reading this? HI CUTE BOI take care of my senpai while I'm gone k? Viktor smiled at Yuuri whos face was crimson red, holding his forehead in his hand. "I really like your friend."


End file.
